


Like Father, Like Son

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: All they wanted was to take a sneaky trip on Harry's motorbike. They certainly didn't expect to see THAT.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyparakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyparakiss/gifts).



> Thanks Jack for the speedy beta. You are amazing.
> 
> Kiss, this is for you, because you fire my Scorbus feels, and because I could only ever dream of writing them as well as you do. <3

“Remind me again why we’re doing this,” Scorpius whispers, pressing himself flat against the wall as they creep towards his dad’s bedroom. Their dads’ bedroom. Albus glances over his shoulder, his eyes shining dangerously in that way that makes Scorpius’s cock twitch, and wraps his hand around Scorpius’s.

“Because when are we going to get the chance again?” It’s all the explanation that Scorpius is going to get, he knows that, but it still doesn’t quite seem enough. Just because they can it doesn’t mean they should. They are twenty years old. They are adults. They should not be sneaking. 

A soft moan coming from the bedroom makes Scorpius stop. He doesn’t want to see his dad having sex. That wasn’t the plan. The plan was to sneak in, grab the keys to Harry’s bike, and take it for a night time spin. Another moan sounds and Scorpius gives Albus’s hand a tug.

“Al, come on! They’re awake! And having sex! We can’t go in there…” he pleads. Albus flashes him a grin, his fingers linking firmly with Scorpius’s as he drags him closer. Scorpius tries to dig his heels in, but the floorboard creaks under his foot and he jumps, bumping into Albus as they fall to a halt outside of the bedroom. 

The door is open a crack, and they can just about see in. Just about see the bed where his dad is currently bent over, his face in the duvet, his arse in the air as Harry fucks into it, his hips rolling slowly. Scorpius’s whole body shivers with heat, his limbs heavy, the back of his neck stiff and his brain pulsing as he stares. Because he does. He can’t take his fucking eyes off them.

“Fuck, Scorp…” Al breathes almost inaudibly and Scorpius can't do anything but nod. His cock is painfully hard in his pyjama bottoms as he watches Harry, so much the older version of Albus, dig his fingers into his dad’s hips, his stomach muscle rippling. His dad mewls, hand clenched in the duvet and Scorpius feels Albus lean closer. “Hey, you do that,” he whispers and Scorpius spins his head to look at Albus.

He has his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his eyes dark with lust and his cock out. He’s stroking it brazenly, looking through his eyelashes, the flushed pink head peeking out from his fist on every downstroke and Scorpius thinks he’s going to faint. He bites hard on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making a noise, and spins on his heel, dragging Albus back up the stairs, not caring if their dad’s can hear them.

He’s on Albus the second that the door shuts behind them, swinging slightly on its hinges. He doesn’t care if it’s open. No one comes upstairs. His lips collide with Albus’s, opening immediately as Albus slips his tongue into Scorpius’s mouth. They move together, ripping at clothes, tongues twirling, teeth clashing. Scorpius can’t get enough of Albus. Can’t get enough of the taste of him, the feel of his tongue invading Scorpius, his hands running over his skin, his cock in his arse. 

They fall onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and then Albus pulls back, spinning Scorpius around so that he’s pressed against the mattress, his cock trapped between his body and the soft material under him. He starts to rut, needing the friction, and then Albus’s hands are stopping him. Strong fingers massage his arse cheeks, spreading them wide so that cool air brushes over his hole, and he can’t stop the moan that comes from his lips.

“Fuck, Scorp, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Albus groans a second before his lips are firmly planted around Scorpius’s hole. Crying out, Scorpius lifts his hip, pushing his arse back as Albus’s fingers dig into his hips, his arse, and his tongue laps over his hole. Pleasure spasms through him at the soft suction, then the small poke, the slight burn as Albus presses the tip of his tongue past the ring of muscles. Scorpius can't think, can barely breathe as Albus prepares him, spit dribbling down, past his perenium, slicking up his cock as he runs a needy hand over it.

“Al, I’m going to…” Scorpius shouts and Albus smiles against him before pulling away. The tightness in Scorpius’s abdomen dissipates and he sobs, his hips moving on their own accord and he searches for something.

“Hang on,” Albus chuckles, the soft squelch of lube being rubbed on fingers filling the air, “you want to come on my cock, right?” Scorpius can’t do anything but nod. He can’t feel his limbs, can't feel anything other than the deep desire running through him, the itch inside that tells him he needs to be filled. To be fucked.

One finger slides into him easily and he moans again. It isn’t enough. He needs Albus’s cock. He needs to feel split. He pushes onto it and a soft kiss on his arse cheek is accompanied by a second, a third finger sliding into him. He sighs into the burn, his back relaxing slightly as Albus lets him adjust. It doesn’t last long before Albus is moving his fingers, fucking into Scorpius, twisting them so that his fingertips brush against Scorpius’s prostate, making him shout out.

“Please, Al, I need… please…” he calls and Albus leans forward to press a bruising kiss to Scorpius’s lips before moving to kneel behind him. Scorpius whimpers as the fingers leave his arse, his hole fluttering around nothing, and then the dull head of Albus’s cock presses against it, and he takes a deep breath, relaxing himself as Albus slides down to the hilt in one smooth motion.

“Fuck…” Albus breathes, the first sign that he’s not as in control as he’d like to seem. Scorpius smiles against the mattress. This is how he loves Albus. Pretending he’s in control, but with shaky hands and shallow breaths. 

“Move, Al. Move for me,” Scorpius whispers and he knows Albus nods before his hips start to rock. Scorpius presses his face into the mattress, biting down to stop himself from screaming in pleasure, his hands tight in the sheet as Albus rolls into him, stroking against his prostate. He pumps at his cock, knowing that Albus can see his arm, see the movement, and that it drives Albus crazy. He can feel it, feel the sudden increase in speed as Albus loses himself. His toes curl, his mind hazy, his balls tightening as he gets close to the edge. Albus moves faster, pumps harder, the harsh slap of skin against skin filling the room, balls stroking together on every thrust. Scorpius breathes again, as Albus moves, running a hand down Scorpius’s back before dipping his thumb into Scorpius’s hole, stretching the muscles and driving Scorpius wild. He writhes under Albus as Albus moves, their whimpers and moans bleeding together.

“Come on, Scorp,” Albus grits out and then Scorpius is coming, thick white streaks over their bed, his eyes clenching, his muscles tightening, everything hot and cold all at once. Albus stills behind him, the soft trickle of come leaking from his arsehole enough to tell him that Albus came too. A heavy body flops down on his back and he turns, curling his arm around Albus as they collapse on the bed. Come seeps from him, and he knows the bed is gross. He is gross. He just can’t bring himself to care.

“That was fucking amazing.” He glances down at Albus to see his boyfriend grinning up at him, his eyes hazy with sleep. He drags them up, grabbing his wand for a quick Scourgify, before curling around Albus. As he drifting to sleep he thinks he sees a flash of blond hair at their door, a hand tugging on another, a deep murmur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved!


End file.
